The Kiss
by CherryKay809
Summary: No. This can’t be happening. I just didn’t do it. Oh my god! Is he going to think I have a crush on him now? Of course, you idiot, he would. You just kissed him in front of the bloody school. And without his permission either. AU
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from CCS.

The Kiss

By

Cherry Kay

Summary: No. This can't be happening. I just didn't do it. Oh my god! Is he going to think I have a crush on him now? Of course, you idiot, he would. You just kissed him in front of the bloody school. And without his permission either.

Chapter One: The Start

I sighed heavily as I turned to watch the clock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I struggled to concentrate on what my teacher was saying but it was a losing battle. Why oh why did it have to be dismissal so soon? It seems I'm strange since I actually dreaded going to have to leave class, though actually, most of the time dismissal was my favorite subject… but not now.

Then suddenly I felt someone tap me.

I turned around.

Tomoyo.

She was looking at me with a concerned look in her face.

I smiled and shook my head as if to tell it was nothing.

Though actually, there was something.

Something I was really dreading to see after dismissal.

It was my brother.

Touya Kinomoto.

You know, the one who's really overprotective of me, and not to mention possessive enough to not let any guys to be near me within ten feet of reach.

Though I love him, I really do. But we have the worst fights here in my school.

Nothing major though, just guys who looks at me.

And I mean just looking. You know, just kind of like when someone's passing by, and you look at them but my brother seems to dismiss it as if they virtually licking me at their stare.

And so he starts to beat the poor guy up, and we start to fight.

And that's why I always end up in detention and parent's needed.

See what I go through with an overprotective brother?

Then suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh, now my oh-so wonderful afternoon is about to begin." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Sakura?"

I turned around again and found Tomoyo with that same worried look before.

I smiled reassuringly.

"My brother's going to school today." I said.

Tomoyo frowned a bit then smiled back with reassurance.

"You can get through it Sakura. You've already done it a couple of times."

"Thanks." I said as I smiled back and we headed towards the gate.

Then suddenly, something hit me and I heard myself shouting in pain and thrown to the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you alright, Saku?" Tomoyo asked me worriedly as she knelt beside me.

My hand quickly rubbed the sore spot in my head and I felt a small bump forming.

Grrr…. Whoever threw that ball is going to be so sorry… I declared silently to myself as I slowly stood up.

I quickly scan the field and found the one who was responsible for throwing the ball at me.

Syaoran Li.

I glared at him.

Hard.

Isn't he going to say sorry? At all?

Guess not. I thought acidly as I watched his retreating back.

I was angry. No doubt about it as I marched towards him, ignoring Tomoyo's protests.

I grabbed him back and turned him around and met face to face with the Ice Prince of the school himself.

I glared at him again and he glared back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said coldly.

"Well, you threw that damn ball at me, and you didn't even say you're sorry." I said just as coldly.

I knew everyone in school was watching our little display.

Syaoran Li was not a person to be messed with, and he was quite popular.

Yes, quite popular indeed.

"Because I'm not, bitch. So get your hands of off me before I do them myself." He said angrily.

I quickly let go of him as if touching fire though my glare never wavered.

"You're such a bas-"

But before I could finish my sentence, there was a blur of red and then suddenly, Li was sprawled against the grass and my brother was keeping him from standing up, putting his foot in his chest.

"What the heck are you doing to my sister?" Touya asked angrily.

I was quite shocked. And was even more shocked when I did what I did.

I pushed my brother away from Li, quite hard that he stumbled. Then tried to help Li up, and note the word 'tried'… He ignored my hand and quickly stood up before glaring and muttering "bitch" to me.

Bitch seems to be his favorite word around me.

Oh well. That's not my worry right now.

My worry right now is my brother who was giving me his infamous death glare.

Uh Oh.

This was not good.

"What the hell did you do that for Sakura?" He said angrily.

I glared at him. "Because you were going to hurt another inno-, I mean guy and I'm going to get in trouble for it."

I was going to say innocent but I didn't.

Syaoran Li was far from innocent. Besides, he was still getting on my nerves.

"But you were touching him Sakura." My brother said angrily. "And he was too close for comfort." My brother said as he gave Li a death glare, who was still stupidly wasn't moving from his place.

What the heck is the matter with him? Couldn't he see that he was in a dangerous zone? Stupid, he was.

Then suddenly, he smirked at me.

Oh my god! Is he staying here because he's enjoying my fight with my brother? Oh what a- hmm… let's see if he still enjoyed it when I send my brother to beat the pulp out of him.

I smirk at the thought.

"Sakura, what the heck are you smirking about?"

I broke out of my fantasy of Li being beaten up as I heard my brother ask.

"Nothing, look, I'm just going with you okay. No need getting violent. We didn't do anything anyway." I said calmly.

I heard a snort and turned to see it from Li.

I gave him a death glare. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"But Sakura-" My brother started angrily but I cut him off.

"No buts, and if I hear one more, you're never going to set foot into this school again." I warned him.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Simple," I said smugly. "I'll tell dad that you're ruining my life here in school not to mention the fact that you always get me in trouble for it."

"But Sakura, you're not even old enough to date him, and the way you two were standing…" My brother said exasperatedly as he tried to convince me.

I smirked.

He was finally pleading.

Humph! Good for him.

Wait a minute.

Did he just say I wasn't OLD enough? Old enough?

I was getting angry. I could feel it.

And here it comes.

"Touya, I AM old enough, and if I want to date, I will. You are not in control anymore. This is my life and I would do what I want with it." I said angrily.

Touya glared at me.

"NO, Sakura. You are not allowed to date and that's that. Case Closed." Touya said with finality in his voice.

"NO, Touya. I'm not a child anymore and if you don't believe it, I will just have to prove it to you!" I said angrily as I grabbed Li towards me and kissed him hard on the lips.

CherryKay: So how's it? Good or bad just review because it all depends upon you whether I'm going to continue this or not.


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from CCS.

The Kiss

By

Cherry Kay

Summary: No. This can't be happening. I just didn't do it. Oh my god! Is he going to think I have a crush on him now? Of course, you idiot, he would. You just kissed him in front of the bloody school. And without his permission either.

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

My eyes widened in surprise as it dawned to me what I was doing.

I pulled away.

Oh No!

This can't be happening.

I just didn't do it.

Oh my god!

Is he going to think I have a crush on him now?

Of course, you idiot, he would.

You just kissed him in front of the bloody school.

And without his permission either.

I held my breath as I look at him and saw his lips were still slightly open.

I was tempted to smirk for a moment that I thoroughly shocked him but the situation was not even close to being funny.

Yeah right!

The whole school was bloody looking at you, including your almighty brother who was already turning into an ugly shade of green.

Uh oh!

This was the real trouble!

Damn my uncontrollable temper!

Now what the heck am I going to do now?

I was lost.

Definitely.

So I did the only think I could think of.

I fainted.

-

I slowly opened my eyes.

White.

All I saw was the color white.

Where the heck am I?

"Finally you're up, Sakura." A worried voice suddenly spoke.

I turned my head slightly to the left.

It was Tomoyo.

"I was so worried about you."

I gave her a confused look.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" She asked, confused as well.

Then suddenly, it all came back to me.

The clock.

My brother.

The Ball.

Li Syaoran.

The Kiss…

"Oh my god!" I suddenly screamed.

My first _kiss… _was now gone… And taken by that stupid Li…

Actually you were the one who started it so you shouldn't blame Li after all, he was the victim here not you. My conscience said.

Shut up! I said to myself.

I was really annoyed because my conscience speaks the truth.

I sighed sadly.

Oh well, there are still a lot more firsts, anyway…

"Guess you remember now, huh?" Tomoyo said, breaking me out of my reverie.

Yeah I remember but I was still in denial though.

"No, I just didn't do that. Please tell me that was all just a nightmare." I pleaded helplessly.

"Sorry Saku, but the whole school saw it," She paused for a moment. "And your brother as well…"

I was horrified.

"Oh no! Was Li killed?" I asked.

I know it was a stupid question but I couldn't help it.

My brother is overprotective of me, and me kissing a guy is certainly new to him so you never know what may happen.

Tomoyo gave me a weird look.

"Of course not, Sakura!"

"So what happened then?" I asked, curious as to why there wasn't any one in the hospital right now.

"Well, when you fainted, Touya, who was still angry with you kissing Li, carried you all the way starting from the field to the clinic, he left a couple of minutes before you woke up. I think." Tomoyo said with uncertainty in her voice.

I look at her suspiciously.

There was something Tomoyo was hiding.

"What about Li? Our schoolmates?" I asked.

"Uhm… I don't really know what happened then Sakura. Li was just staring into space probably was still shocked on what you did, and well our schoolmates were whispering about what happened, I guess." Tomoyo said in the same voice.

She still wasn't telling me the whole truth.

Oh well, I'm going to find it out eventually.

And anyway, that wasn't even the real problem.

How the heck am I going to face the school and the Ice Prince now?

-

I sighed heavily as my brother and I walked home.

He wasn't in speaking terms with me.

Yup, he was definitely still mad at me.

He had arrived at the clinic a few minutes after I woke up then just said "Let's go."

I of course, followed and waved bye to Tomoyo after giving her a quick hug and whispered "thanks."

Those two words were only the ones that were said between us in 15 minutes of walking.

It seems short but I think time's purposely making it slower and longer for me.

I hated silence.

I hated it so much that I actually had the courage to say something.

"Uhm, Touya?" I asked, uncertain.

I didn't receive any reply as expected.

Guess I have to apologize.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do it. I was just so mad at you because, well, you were treating like I'm 8 years old, or something, but I'm not. I'm already sixteen years of age so it's already legal for me to date, and well, to do what I want with limits of course." I said seriously.

And again, no reply.

This was really getting on my nerves.

Here I am, apologizing, giving my heart out and all he was doing was ignoring me.

I shook my head.

No, Sakura, you have to keep your temper in check.

Besides, it was partly your fault too.

I sighed.

"I know you're really upset with me but can you please stop ignoring my apology. And I swear, I didn't mean to kiss that guy, I hardly even know him, and besides, you know me, when I'm angry I tend to lose control over what I'm doing and so please forgive me…"

He sighed.

Uh huh! Finally!

"You know Sakura, I'm just protecting you… Those guys in your school cannot be trusted, I know you say their not looking at you but they do, they really do. I know how guys act Sakura, after all I am one. I'm just worried about you and be glad I didn't beat the shit out of that Li guy for kissing you because I was so worried when you fainted. Though I'm still really upset with what you did." Touya said in a quite forgiving voice.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks!" I said happily as I look up at him.

He was frowning but in a good way.

"Humph! I'm still not forgiving you yet, kaijuu. You have to do two weeks of my chores from now on." He said with finality in his voice.

"Two weeks!" I shrieked.

There was in no way I would do his chores for two straight weeks. No way!

"Two weeks, or I'm going to come to your school everyday." He said, smirking.

Humph! Damn him!

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." I said with a defeated sigh.

"Good kaijuu." He said as he ruffled my hair. He was still a great deal taller than me.

I was only 5'4.

But anyway, at least all's well again.

Though I don't think going to school tomorrow is going to be all _that_ great.

Oh well, I have to face it sooner or later anyway so guess I have to then.

-

I was stuck in front of the school gate.

I knew I was late because there were no more students occupying the school ground, just a few employees here and there.

And the guard was looking at me weirdly.

"Hey there girl, you should get in, you're already late as it is, or do you want me to call the principal?" He warned.

I sighed.

"Yeah, fine, I was going to." I said as I went inside.

I was walking slowly.

So slowly that I was surprised when I reached my room in just a few minutes…

**3A**

Oh well, here it goes…

I knock three times.

NO answer.

I knock again, this time louder.

And I met face to face with my teacher.

Oh good, just my luck, the strict one.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked quite sternly.

And did I mention, forgetful?

"Well, I'm a student of this class and well-" I didn't finish my excuse when she suddenly started screaming.

"What? You're already 30 minutes late Miss-" She paused for a moment and looked at me. I rolled my eyes as I mumbled my last name, "Kinomoto, report to the principal's office immediately!" And the door was shut.

I mumble something incoherent before grudgingly went to the principal's office.

It wasn't really my first time there. Actually, I know the principal's office like the back of my hand. That was the place where I and my brother were always sent when he goes beating the shit out of guys here in school.

I sighed heavily again as I saw the familiar green door of the principal's office.

Here we go again…

I knocked a few times and the door was opened by the principal's secretary, Ms. Hino.

"Oh here again, Miss Kinomoto, I see. What did your brother do now?" She said with a stern voice.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"My brother didn't do anything. I was late." I simply said.

Her eyes still look suspiciously at me.

"Very well then," She said after giving me a calculating look. "Just wait over there, the principal's busy right now, and I have to go so don't do anything you aren't allowed to do." She said and was gone.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I entered the room but I stopped in my tracks when I saw who was in the room.

The Ice Prince himself.

Oh no.

--

CherryKay: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to do it, again anyway. Though thanks for all the reviews! I am so grateful for them! (: And that is why I'm going to update much sooner, k? Love you all, and keep reading and reviewing please(:

Thanks EVERYONE! I really appreciate this! Please KEEP reviewing!


	3. The Ice Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from CCS.

The Kiss

By

Cherry Kay

Summary: No. This can't be happening. I just didn't do it. Oh my god! Is he going to think I have a crush on him now? Of course, you idiot, he would. You just kissed him in front of the bloody school. And without his permission either.

Chapter Three: The Ice Prince

No, oh god, please no. You cannot let this happen. I silently pleaded to myself.

He was there.

Definitely.

No mistaking it.

And now, I'm torn between going to run for it or staying and finally facing this great problem of mine.

And of course I chose the later one as I silently made my way towards the opposite of his seat.

I wasn't about to be called a coward.

"Glad you have graced me with your lovely presence, Miss Kinomoto." He said sarcastically.

I froze in my seat.

So much for not being a coward,

"Now, guess you're giving me the silent treatment, now huh, **_honey_** Why? Isn't me kissing you, enough? Oh wait. It was you kissing me not the other way around." He said in the most sarcastically cold way possible.

I couldn't say anything so I just glared at him.

Humph! Why was he called the Ice Prince anyway?

Yes, he was rich.

He was probably rich enough to buy half of Japan

Yeah, I know, I was exaggerating but you never know.

And yes, he was good looking

Wait.

Scratch that.

He was _really_ good looking.

Actually, he has a fan club already and I seemed to be the only girl not falling for his charms.

Yeah right! My conscience said. It's not nice to lie, you know.

I wasn't. Maybe if he wasn't such a bastard he'd be my dream guy.

What the?

Did I just say, him, my dream guy?

I was really getting delusional.

"Don't you even dare think about it Kinomoto! I had enough of your slut of a mouth as it is." He said coldly, snapping me out of my reverie.

I was taken aback.

_Slut of a mouth?_

How dare he say that to me!?

Why I ought to-

But before I even had the chance to open my mouth to retort, a familiar voice interrupted us.

"Ah, I see you're already there Mr. Li." Mr. Kataro, the principal, said pleasantly. "I am sorry to keep you waiting."

Li nodded to him and I saw his eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

The principal and I weren't really in good terms.

"And Ms. Kinomoto, what are you doing here? Is it your brother again?" He said in disapproval.

"No, I was late." I said through gritted teeth.

Why were all of them assuming that my brother did anything?

"Late again? Alright Ms. Kinomoto, come into my office, and you to Mr. Li, please." He said as he went in.

Li and I followed and then seated at the opposite side.

"So Mr. Li, about your share in this school…" Mr. Kataro trailed of.

"Yes, sir, I've already told my mother, and she agreed to double it." He said his voice void of any emotion.

I rolled my eyes.

The principal is a suck-up.

"Thank you, Mr. Li. I assure you that what you've done is greatly appreciated." Mr. Kataro said cheerfully. "And now, I heard some girls telling me you were _attacked_ by the brother of Ms. Kinomoto here," He looked at me sternly before continuing. "Now, I'm not one to believe rumors but with Ms. Kinomoto's brother, you can't be too sure."

I looked down.

I can't bear to look at the principal or even Li.

Especially when I feel like I want to cry.

Because if Li ever said that it was true,

I was going to be kicked out.

And after all the things I did to the school, I doubt there will be one more second chance.

Besides, the only reason why I didn't was because I was a friend of Tomoyo, and the Daidouji's also share something for the school, and my Aunt Sonomi had threatened the school to take her share if I ever got kicked out.

Not that we're poor or anything.

We're actually in the middle class.

But if the Li's wealth was compared against ours, we'd probably be look like a tiny ant.

And so, now that the Li's were doubling, I doubt they would need the Daidouji's money.

So good-!

"No. It wasn't true." Li suddenly said, breaking my thoughts of saying goodbye to the school.

I was stunned.

"Are you sure Mr. Li? Because many of our students said that you were attacked by Kinomoto's brother and if he had threatened you in any-"

Li cut him of.

"I said that it wasn't true. Do you think I'm a liar Mr. Kataro?" Li asked coldly.

Mr. Kataro gulped.

I wanted to laugh at how Mr. Kataro was easily intimidated by Li but I was still in shock.

"Of course not, Mr. Li." He said quickly. "And, um, now you can leave. Thank you for doubling your share again Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto?"

I turned my head at the mention of my name not noticing that Li had already left.

"Yes sir?" I asked uncertainly.

"You are dismissed. And as for you being late, just get an excuse slip from Ms. Hino." He said as he motioned for me to leave.

I was shocked again.

What? No punishment?

Well, that's new. I thought as I left the room.

Then suddenly a thought struck me.

Li.

What he had done was certainly a big surprise and I was regretfully required to thank him even though he really pissed me off.

I quickly look towards the opened door.

Shit.

He had already left.

I quickly walked out of the room and thankfully he was still there but he was walking quite fast.

I wonder why he's in such a hurry, I thought to myself as I jogged towards him.

"Hey Li," I said when I was close enough.

I saw him stop but he didn't turn around.

"What do you want now, Kinomoto?" He said his voice exasperated.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you. That was really nice of you." I said embarrassedly.

I received no reply.

And I saw him start walking again.

I blushed.

Damn, he ignored me again!

Oh well, at least the problem with Li was solved.

Now there is only one left,

Schoolmates.

-

I knocked a few times and this time it was opened immediately.

It was Ms. Itsuka.

Again.

Damn! Isn't her time over yet?

"So Ms. Kinomoto, I assume you have your excuse slip now, hmm?" She asked in that really annoying voice.

I wanted to roll my eyes.

She was really irritating me.

But I didn't, instead I just gave her the excuse slip I got from Ms. Hino, after I went back from my conversation with Li.

If you could even call that conversation!

She looked at me for a moment before letting me.

Humph! Am I really that criminal look-

But I didn't finish my thought as everyone in the class seemed to have stopped what they're doing and was looking at me.

"And now that Ms. Kinomoto had graced us with her presence, let's go back to our lesson." Ms. Itsuka said as she wrote on the board completely oblivious that her students weren't paying attention to her anymore.

God! Is me kissing Li that big of a deal?

Guess, it is, when I heard everyone around me started whispering and looking at me, and the only one who gave me a reassured look was Tomoyo as I slowly walked towards my seat.

I held back a sigh of relief as I finally reached my seat that seems to have taken like ages which was actually just a 5-second walk.

Oh god!

If this is how they react when they saw me, then it would have to be worst in the cafeteria.

-

And I was right.

When I walked into the cafeteria, with Tomoyo, everyone was looking at us as if we were Martians or something.

I could hear them whispering which I am particularly sure that it was me that they were talking about.

We had sat at our usual spot together with our other friends, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

I sighed.

The three probably have heard of it by now, and Chiharu, being some kind of a gossip, most certainly knew about it, and the look those three were giving me has just confirmed it.

"Sakura, what the heck were you thinking?" Naoko asked, annoyed.

I cringed.

I should've expected Naoko to say something like that because she isn't really the type of friend that you could go and form trouble with, and she particularly thinks that we are too young to have boyfriends.

That's why she was so pissed when Chiharu and Yamazaki got together, but of course, since Yamazaki was our friend since practically, when we were babies so that kind of lessens her problem with it though she still acts annoyed whenever Chiharu and him do PDA.

And now, I just kissed someone in front of the whole school which is a big shock to her since she knows that no guy could go near me unless they want a death wish.

"Um…"

I didn't know what to say.

"Just ignore her Sakura," Chiharu butted in. "What you did was awesome! You finally had the courage to stand up to your brother and what's cool is you just kissed the most popular guy I school!"

I sweat dropped.

Chiharu was a gossip really and a girly girl. She almost always talks about boys (particularly Yamazaki) and everything about make-ups and etc. And that's why she and Naoko almost never get along with each other.

They were total opposites.

It's a wonder they are friends.

"Uh, err, thanks Chi."

"Yes, Sakura, it was great that you finally had the guts to stand up to your brother, but you kissing Li are almost like looking for a lot of trouble." Rika said, frowning.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Sakura, Li has a fan club remember?" Tomoyo said.

Oh yeah.

His fan club.

How could I forget that?

That fan club is the most famous club ever and owned by one of the most popular girls in school.

Meia Tsukishiro.

"Arrgh… Tell me again why did I do it?" I asked more to myself.

"I told you so, Sakura." Naoko said with a bit of pity in her voice.

All of my friends knew why I was devastated.

Meia was not a person to be messed with as well.

Her parents were also rich, almost as rich as the Li's.

One word was all she needed to say to get what she wants.

And the fact that her brother, Yukito, was best friends with mine doesn't exactly help.

Meia was also exceptionally beautiful; she has silver-white hair like her brother, and looked like a true angel.

Too bad she's such a bitch.

She was always the main reason why my brother and me get into trouble because she always made up things about what I do in school which was very much rated r, and tell it to my brother.

And of course you know what happens.

"Earth to Saku! Earth to Saku!" My friends said to me as they try to shake me out of my reverie.

"Uh, oh, sorry I spaced out."

"That's alright Sakura, but I think we have a problem." Chiharu said in a troubled voice.

I was totally confused.

"Tsukishiro is coming." Tomoyo said, worried.

Uh oh.

I turned my head and it was true.

She was coming, along with her group of suck-up friends, and she looking right at me.

But that wasn't the thing that made me stop breathing.

It was the fact that she was _smirking_.

And that was when I knew that I was in _real_ trouble.

CherryKay: I'm so happy that you all liked my story and hope that you like this new update as well… Hmm…… Well, you guys may think that the rival thing is already old and used but I put a rival in, to spice up the story, and I promise to make it more original or something… Anyway, the next chapter will be up in a few days probably. Anyway, just keep on reviewing people! I love ya all! (:

Next Chapter: The Supposed Girlfriend


End file.
